Yellow Kisses
by Olbergl
Summary: "Everyone will wear masks. So one cannot recognize anybody and can confidently let oneself go. A party without any effects" If Katie had not gone to this party, she would have spend a relaxed evening in the common room, read her book and then would have gone to bed. But instead she had crept around the castle, kissed a snake and gotten herself into a lot of trouble.
1. Crimson Feathers

Crimson Feathers

"Oh, come on, Katie, at least this time!" Angelina looked at her pleadingly, but Katie shook her head. "No, you know exactly that I don't like things like that. Just go there, but leave me here. You surely remember that we have to do Charms. If I don't have the essay by Monday, I'll not only be chopped off the length of a wand by Flitwick" she ran her hand trough her hair, sighting, and approached the desk. The book that was lying on it was almost starring at her with a grim look and Katie pulled a face. Maybe she could just go to the common room and read something instead of doing Charms. That wouldn't be really bad either...  
But she has not reckoned with Alicia. Already after she had gone two steps, a hand was lying around her wrist and with one jerk she was pulled on the claret four-poster bed. Katie's eyes widened for a short moment, but then she was already turned on her belly and her face was pushed on the cover. "Guys", she chuntered and tried to release herself, but her hands were immediately held on her back with a strong grip. "So, Katie, now explain us once again what are your plans for tonight?" Alicia asked and Katie could hear the grin in her voice.

"I'll write my essay tonight and maybe play some Wizard Chess. Honestly, I'm tired. Just go to this party and tell me tomorrow about all the excesses and the new rumours", she murmured and wheezing fought her face free of the pillow. Angelina clicked her tongue once disapprovingly "That you can forget really quickly. When was the last time you went to a party?" Before Katie even had a chance to think, Angelina continued.  
"Exactly, many moons ago. Merlin's filthy underpants, you've gotta get out of here once again. And this time it's nothing ordinary. We're celebrating something...different." Saying the last words, Alicia began to giggle and Katie evaded her hands as quick as a flash so that she could with just one jerk sit on the bed opposite Alicia. Angelina leaned on the cupboard, grinning lost in thought. Katie shook her head like mad.  
"Oh, come on, please", Alicia murmured and pouted, leaning a bit towards Katie. "Just this once. You'll like it, I promise" Her big brown eyes starred at the blond girl. Angelina too battered away from the cupboard and came to the side of the bed. "Please. Us three, we haven't been off gallivanting in Hogwarts for ages. The snakes are starting to think they wouldn't need to be afraid of us any more", she blinked and cocked her head.  
Snorting with rage, she let herself fell backwards into the bed. "Why, why am I always persuaded by you over and over again?" she moaned but before she could turn round, Alicia launched herself at her screeching loudly. Angelina cheered as well loudly and threw herself next to them on the four-poster which creaked menacingly. But none of them was bothered by that. Alicia suddenly began to tickle Katie and Katie could not help but giggle unrestrainedly.

After what felt like an eternity, Katie could not really tell how much time had passed, her friends let go of another and they wiped away the tears of laughter. Still grinning they looked at each other as Angelina suddenly jumped up and clapped her hands once. "Well, ladies, that was enough fun for now. We still have a lot to do but not much time left" She looked meaningfully at Alicia who smiled knowingly and then turned to Katie.  
"So...we've already told you that the whole thing tonight will go off a little different", she began to explain and Katie nodded confusedly. What was this special thing the both of them wanted to tell her? "You remember Cho's experience with Montague, don't you? That, what everyone's talked about..." "Yes", Katie murmured, still being suspicious sliding back and forth on the cover. If they had planned something, it could only be dreadful.  
Alicia grinned reassuringly. „That's why we've all come up with the idea of avoiding such things from now on" Katie burst out laughing. "And how do you intend to do this? Forbid kissing and more, or what? Alicia, that would not only for you be a great punishment" Alicia knit her brows in a huff and fold her arms. However, everyone in this room and probably half the people of Hogwarts knew that Katie's statement was right. Alicia liked having fun, that's what she called it herself.  
"No", Angelina said and bit her lip because she otherwise would have burst out laughing. She stood up and hurried to the cupboard. "The whole grade level has thought of something else" And with these words, she turned around once more and pointedly threw something black at Katie's lap. Alicias bad mood had suddenly worn off. She jumped up giggling and went into the bathroom, Angelina followed her. But Katie just looked at the mask that lay on her legs.  
It was black and seemed rather ordinary though the edge was piled with crimson feathers. If she put it on, it would only cover her eyes and nose. "What am I supposed to to with this?" Katie asked and lifted the mask a bit. It shone darkly in the dim light of the bedside lamp. Angelina appeared at the bath door sighing and craned her neck outside the door. "Well, what do you think? We'll give it to the first years and then we'll let them go into the forest to the centaurs", she said snorting and Katie grimaced. "Everyone will wear masks. So one cannot recognize anybody and can confidently let oneself go. A party without any effects", it sounded loudly from the bathroom and Katie slowly nodded. Without any effects...Although it was never her intention to do anything that would have consequences, but better safe than sorry.  
Smiling contentedly she stood up and went to the others. Alicia was just whipping great curls and Angelina too seemed to be very engrossed in her mirror image, so Katie just leaned relaxedly at the door frame and watched the both of them. They were an interesting trio indeed, even she had to admit it herself.  
On the one hand, there was Alicia the most quick-witted of all of them. Always laying it on the line and if there were any arguments at all, usually with the snakes, she did not have a problem sorting it out with curses or fists. Angelina was a lot like that, though not this bad. Furthermore, Katie just had to admit it, she was the one who probably paid most attention during the lessons.  
Katie herself was a lot different. She was often called a dreamer who rather backed off. Maybe that was because she was the youngest, she simply did not know. But it was also - "Katie? Did someone cast a sticking-curse at you or why are you standing there like this?" Alicia who had meanwhile had softly falling curls looked questioning at Katie. She just shrugged her shoulders and came grinning towards Angelina."So, have you already thought of what you're gonna wear?" she asked, laying one arm around Katie's shoulder. Without minding her protest, Angelina vehemently pulled her to the cupboard.

The air was cold on the corridors and Katie took a surprised breath. It was dark and all one could hear was the clicking of heels. While the three of them were darting through the corridors, Katie fiddled with her dress. It was short, in her opinion definitely too short, but Alicia wouldn't let her go with another one so that's why she was now wearing this whiff of cloth.  
The whole way through, they didn't see a single teacher, luckily. Dark shadows had covered the corridors and only occasionally the moonlight shone through the windows. A goose pimples formed on Katies arms and she was glad as Angelina suddenly stopped in front of her. A stony door was growing out of the masonry and immediately it was all too clear where they were. The Room of Requirement.  
Alicia stood opposite Katie and pulled the mask over her face. The little golden embroidered threat were lighting up in the soft silver shine and Katie bit her lip for a moment. Was all of this really a good idea? But before a thought had occurred to her, Angelina was standing behind there, pulling the mask over her face with a flip of her fingers. Contentedly, she put on her own mask as well and then stood in front of the door  
Once more, Alicia took a deep breath and cunningly smiled at Katie. One could see the sparkle in her eyes and Katie knew for sure that Alicia would take advantage of this namelessness. She rolled her eyes though some kind of anticipation was creeping over her. No noise drifted out of the room but as they briefly opened the door, slipped inside and then immediately shut it firmly, they all felt as if they were in a completely different world.  
There was no actual light, only flaring rays that swept across the crowd. The music was ear-battering and all Katie could see was people. Lots of people, everyone hidden behind masks. Bodies twitching, no one stood still. With an excited though nearly shocked smile, she wanted to turn to Alicia but as she looked for her, she was gone. And Angelina wasn't there any more either.  
Katie stood at the edge of the room all alone, looking through the crowd. No one she noticed on first sight. Everyone hidden behind masks. An evening without any effects.


	2. Deep Blue Desire

Deep Blue Desire

Katie bit her lip uncertainly. The music war ear-battering, she didn't see anyone of her friends and the dancing crowd was on the verge of being swallowed. She pressed against the wall, but even that didn't help. Katie realized how she was pulled into the crowd and couldn't resist any longer. She now stood body to body with the other pupils and, to even have a chance of getting out of there at all, she willy-nilly had to dance as well. While she clumsily moved her hips a bit, she took small steps towards the bar. It seemed as if it was the only place inside the Room of Requirement where there was just some space and distance from the other celebrating-crazy schoolfellows. The further she got ahead, the more she got used to the unusual rhythm of the music and she wriggled her way through the dancing crowd. Several times, she was grabbed by the arm or someone screamed at her in order to start a conversation, but after all, she'd finally made it. Breathing heavily, she took a last step out of the bone-crushing crowd.

Katie briefly let her look cast and recognised Alicia's dress quite at the end of the group. She rolled her eyes. Alicia had hooked herself the first guy, just after those ten minutes that they were there. Katie slowly turned around and surveyed the choices of drinks. Butterbeer, firewhiskey and several juices... She just wanted to grab a beer, when she was held back by a stranger's hand. She angrily pushed the hand away and turned around once more. A smiling boy stood in front of her. Katie cursed. Through the mask, she could not recognise who it was, not even guess whether it was a Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Though she could exclude the latter because the Hufflepuffs most likely preferred sitting in the library and playing Wizard Chess. , the stranger asked, but Katie didn't understand a word. She hectically wove her hands about, trying to make plain to her counterpart that he had to repeat what he'd just said. The boy came closer, rather very close. His mouth almost touched Katie's earlobe as he replied.

he murmured. Because he was now so close, she understood him exactly this time and nodded. he answered her nod. Katie pushed him away a little. The eyes that were hidden behind the mask were hardly recognisable. Every now and then, when the flare passed them, they lit up bluely, but she wasn't sure if that was because of their colour or the light. Nevertheless, they lit up and her breath briefly caught but then she brought herself to heel. she yelled in order to bridge the distance and the loudness. He smirked. was his cheeky response. He skilfully snapped two little glasses, filled them both up and passed one to her. She took it hesitantly. Actually, Katie didn't want to drink anything hard tonight, but this issue was now resolved. After all she was a Gryffindor and she had ended up there for a reason.

Sighing, she steadily looked the stranger in the eye and replied the toast. She quickly tilt her head back and swallowed the whisky. Katie squinched up her face. Just like those times before, the drink burned terribly in her throat and didn't taste very good. She once again looked at the boy, realizing him laugh. Katie frowned. He laughed at her. She angrily punched his shoulder. she shouted. Again, the boy grinned. he yelled. She could impossibly let herself be stuck in this accusation.

She turned around offended and filled the glasses again. Determined, she pressed the shot into her drinking-rival's hands and looked deeply into his eyes. After all, not even she wanted to have bad sex for seven years. Like on cue they both necked the whisky for the second time. This time Katie denied herself the grimace, instead her face was rather hard. The other one looked as if he had just drunk some Pumpkin juice. Okay, Katie was quite sure that from this duel she would come off as winner even if she'd have to continue drinking on the floor, she wouldn't give up for sure. She challenging reached for her rival's glass. she teased and smirked, eyebrows risen. He winked at her and Katie gasped for breath. What did this arrogant guy actually imagine? She quickly snapped his glass up and refilled it with firewhisky. She already started to feel dim, nonetheless she continued drinking. For her honour, for the fun of it and yes, also because she enjoyed his presence after a few shots. After drinking for the fifth time, they started balancing. The boy grabbed hold of her arm. They both put down their glasses and went onto the dance floor. None of them really wanted to drink any more. Him as well, he personally experienced the effects of the alcohol. Katie loosened, laughed and danced wildly as probably no one had danced before. The music around them was vibrating and the other people didn't seem to stop either. Everything was moving, everything was living and so was Katie at that moment. She was part of the crowd, letting herself go without thinking about it.

After a while, they had danced to the middle of the floor. Katie didn't recognise anyone around them and was glad about it at the same time. If anyone found out it was her dancing with this guy, surely everyone would stare at her in shock. She giggled. Right now, she was just happy, her counterpart a handsome boy, she had fun with him and slowly, really slowly, she started to want more. As if the dark-haired girl that was in charge of the music, as she saw, had read her thoughts an other song was put on. A soft song. Whistles sounded and single couples excitedly fell into each other's arms. Now there were only people on the dance floor that had someone with whom they could sway back and forth to the rhythm of the music. One glance revealed to Katie that the others without partner had moved to the edge of the floor. She grinned at the guy she had now already spent the whole evening with. He smiled as well. His arms slowly closed about her body. He was taller than her. Perfect. Katie drooped her head, it fitted like a glove into the little hole on his neck. She sighed. Although it was the alcohol to eighty per cent, she was comfortable in the other's arms, much more comfortable than she ought to be.

The soft songs did not seem to come to an end, the girl had put on a completely new band, and neither did their dance. She slowly lifted her head. His gaze rested on her. He kissed her forehead. She straightened up a little. A kiss on the cheek. She cringed. Testing his boundaries, the stranger slowly bended forward. His lips softly touched hers and she enjoyed it. Katie returned the soft kiss without hesitating. She snuggled him tightly. She ran one of her hands through his thick hair and neither of them made any attempts to cut the kiss off or even stop it completely. They let themselves go, relaxed their bodies, their senses and their worries dropped off.

This kiss caused something none of her friends managed to do. She calmed down, forgot the world around her, just got lost in this unique, wonderful touch without any consequences. She was going down the road, it became a game. Katie's lips were now ling more pestering on his and he did not seem to want it any other way. His hands moved down her back, touched her. times softly, times firmly. She cringed. They briefly separated. The boy distanced himself a bit from her, she gave him a level gaze. Blue, she was sure. At least as sure as she could be with this amount of alcohol running through her body. And she saw the desire in them. Desire for more, the desire for this night not to end so quickly.

He raised his hand, ran his fingers across her cheek and left a hot trail there. Katie nestled up against them. This moment was perfect. Anything else was forgotten, only they mattered. He once more bend forward for another kiss and, as by reflex, she stretched towards him. Their lips met but, before it could become more once again, she was pulled away from him. She turned around, completely confused. Angelina was standing in front of her. She was supporting a terrible-looking but still happily grinning Alicia.

Angelina shouted and Katie was about to giggle. Alicia hadn't been the only one. But only now, Katie noticed the loudness that was still reigning. She had blanked it all out during her kiss.

she asked. Katie only nodded silently. She was still too much caught in the feelings this boy had caused her. Not love, no, not at all, but comfort. Yes, that was it, she felt comfortable in his presence. Before she could follow these thoughts up, Angelina took her hand and dragged her along through the crowd and towards the entrance door. Katie will-less let her drag herself along. She was somewhat mesmerised. What had this been? Who had this been? But before she could think about it more closely, she was surrounded by the cold air of the corridors and Alicia's sweaty arm that was put around her shoulders by Angelina in order to guard her.


	3. Golden Brown Pancakes

Golden Brown Pancakes

It was dark, pleasantly dark. She did not see anything but darkness and sighted. But when she had turned on the other side, she was overcome with bad feeling in her stomach. She lay down flat on her back again and smiled slightly. That was way better. The tempting sleep once again moved closer and closer and so pulled the cover a little higher.  
"Get up!" A loud voice echoed through the room and Katie grimaced. Where did this terrible headache come from? She snapped the pillow up, turned again on other side, trying to suppress the upcoming qualm and pressing it against her left ear. She once more sighted contentedly but almost at the same time, the pillow was snatched away from her and instead, a hand was put on her shoulder, which once shook her firmly.

"Come on, Katie, get up!" Angelina's voice was closer and louder than before. Katie chuntered something unintelligible and pulled up the cover. Pulsative headache started with every word Angelina shouted. It was terrible. After a few, apparently in Angelina's opinion unnecessary, tries, she removed her hand from Katie's shoulders. She just wanted to smile in relief as suddenly and without warning the cover was wrested from her with a jerk.  
She squalled but immediately fell silent when her head piped up again. She lashed about. "Katie, either you get up right now or we'll really get into trouble! And honestly, I don't believe you're able to explain to McGonagall why you're lying in bed having a hangover. And now to you, Alicia..."  
Katie slightly opened one of her eyes, just to watch Angelina trumping to Alicia's bed. Even though you couldn't call it bed any more. All one could see was a giant knotted heap of cover that lay on the mattress. No Alicia to be seen. But it seemed like she was there because Angelina began doing the same procedure that she had done with Katie.

She slowly dragged herself out of bed until she was in a sitting position. She could not completely open her eyes because the light only aggravated her headache even more. "Oh great, Katie, you'd best get dressed and get ready then we can have breakfast," Angelina said as she saw Katie was finally really awake. Katie mumbled intelligibly but then slowly resorted to the bathroom. The floor underneath her feet was cold and she could see black hair showing under a pillow as she passed Alicia's bed. She bit her lip smiling and continued walking.  
When she came out of the bathroom ten minutes later freshly showered and a little fitter, she was already expected by Alicia who shooed her away from the door with a grim "I also need to!" and slammed the door directly behind herself. Katie slightly shook her head. It usually was like that. Alicia woke up with a hangover and was grumpy, however Angelina then shooed her out of the bed. The only difference was that this time Katie was next to Alicia instead of Angelina.

Katie directly headed towards the bed and just flopped onto it. She would give anything to back to sleep. She pleasurably closed her eyes and nestled her face up against the sheet. It was so soft...After what only felt like seconds, a door loudly flung open and she startled. Alicia tramped out of the bathroom with an angry look. She just looked terrible. Deep, dark circles around her eyes decorated her face and her hair hung down unkempt. Angelina grinned satisfied. "Are we going?"  
Katie stood up sighting and slowly veered towards the door. Alicia followed her and Angelina was the last one to make sure everyone was coming along. She walked down to the common room where only few pupils were sitting. Most of them were most likely outside. Through the windows, one could see though the sky was cloudy, a very high wind was blowing heavily. From here, one could already see the little flying illusions soaring in the wind.

"Gotta admit, the masks were a great idea," Alicia started to speak after a fairly long time while they were walking through the corridors to the Great Hall. She already looked a little better and as they passed some students from Ravenclaw she grinned even bigger. "Look, I can walk past everyone completely relaxed without having to fear that I carried on with him last night and he could recognise me." Her steps became more energetic and Katie grinned big. Slowly but surely, Alicia recovered, it always passed quickly.  
On the other hand, Katie's head was still ringing and as if right on an unspoken cue, Alicia turned to face her with a wide grin: "So, Katie, how'd it go last night?" Katie immediately blushed. "Erm...good," she murmured and looked ahead. The corridor suddenly seemed very interesting to her. She had never wondered what -  
"Come on Katie, don't make me drag every word out of you," Alicia suddenly murmured conspiratorially and linked arms with Katie on the other side because Angelina had already claimed the left one."First tell us what you did," Katie stuttered and in the same moment, she knew that this was a rather bad diversionary tactic. Alicia apparently agreed. "Well, what do you think? I got drunk, made out with this guy and that always alternately," she said shrugging and once again grinned at Katie. "Well, your turn now."  
"Erm, well...I drank a bit...of firewhiskey," she stammered and surprised glances were immediately flashed at her. "Non-voluntarily, it was about defending our honour," she added quickly. "And then...I went dancing with him." "Him?" Angelina interrupted her grinning and Katie slowly nodded.  
"Who is 'him'" Alicia asked and raised her eyebrows. Katie stopped and looked at Alicia lightly mocking. Angelina also started giggling. "Alicia, you were the one who was so sold on the fact of not knowing the next day who 'him' is. This means Katie doesn't know it either," Alicia explained on her confused look. Alicia snorted once and dragged the two of them along. "Typical," Katie murmured grinning.  
"Wasn't it all about Katie?" Alicia asked irritably, still compassing the desired effect. Angelina once more riveted on Katie, whose skin again took on an extreme shade of red. "Well, we danced, like I said" "You've already mentioned that", she was interrupted by Alicia. "And afterwards...well, than we just kind of kissed. But than Angelina came and we left," Katie murmured quickly and rushed forward. The other two had stopped and starred after her But after a moment of shock, they rushed  
behind Katie and wedged her from both sides.

Nobody was saying anything but the grins on Angelina's and Alicia's faces were bigger than Katie had considered it possible. Every now and then, they flashed a glance at each other, behind Katie's back, and giggled until she sighted. "Go ahead, tell me," she thought devotionally. "How did he kiss? Was it good? I'm so glad," Alicia immediately prattled away. Angelina too joined in the chaos of questions right away. Katie tried desperately to get rid of the both until they finally reached the Great Hall.  
Alicia apruptly stopped at the entrance and bravely cast a glance through the hall. Angelina still kept on firing questions at her until she realized that her friend yet seemed to be waiting for something at the entrance. She fell silent and confusedly turned around with Katie. They rose theire eyebrows, questioning, and some seconds later, Alicia stalked to them, grinning and her head held high.

"It could've been everyone of them, really everyone, but I don't have to worry. Though it is a pity for him not knowing who I was...not anyone can claim carrying on with me for one night," Alicia replied in thought and pushed the two along. Angelina's murmured "But almost," was drowned out in Katies question: "And what if it was, for example, Aaron Clatchton?"  
She pointed to the seventh-grader with the floppy ears, who sat at the Slytherin table, engrossed in a newspaper. Alicia wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Believe me, I got a sensor in my head against something like this. If it had been him, my alarm would've rang and I'd gone for somebody else. Doesn't matter whether with masc or without, my sensor recognises people like him at a distance of 100 metes," Alicia answered and peeved turned away from Aron.

"Not afraid that your so-called sensor fails when you drink too much?" Angelina had taken place, grinning. Alicia sighting shook her head while letting herself fall on the bench. "You don't understand this. It is genetically defined that it can't happen at all." "I wouldn't be bent on it, though...It would be best just not to drink any more," Katie murmured and snapped a golden brown pancake up.  
"Which brings us right back to you" Alicia widely leaned across the table, over to her, and looked deep in Katie's eyes. "You still haven't answered our questions" Katie moaned enervatingly and let the pancake drop on her plate.


End file.
